Blue Sayian Wolf
by sora-tsuki-neko
Summary: Bulma's a wolf but what happen when she turns into a human, no not a human but a Sayian? What will Vegeta say and do?
1. Default Chapter

Blue Sayian Wolf Chapter 1 Found and Taken  
  
I don't own anything.  
'---' Thinking  
"---" Talking  
*---* Vegeta and Bulma talking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Prince Vegeta was walking toward the throne room. His father, King Vegeta, was sending him to Planet Jaden. Planet Jaden's people used wolves to help them in battles. The land was a green and beautiful. It had lovely flowers and blue waters. Vegeta hated it. It was to much freedom and love. Love is weak. The only thing he loved was his training and becoming the Legendary Super Sayian, he has yet to become.  
  
Vegeta's cape was flowing behind him as he walked. He had on his battle armor and gear, the only left was talking to his father. When Vegeta got to the throne room he bowed to his father.  
  
"Brat, I don't want any one left living on that planet. Kill everything and everyone. Don't come back until you do." King Vegeta's voice boomed across the walls.  
  
"Father do not treat me like a little kid." Prince Vegeta got up and left for his space pod. It was going to take 5 months to get there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Planet Jaden~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was the most valued fighting wolf they had. Strong, fast, and beautiful. Her color made her stand out. She was the most deep blue you could have ever seen. But one thing was missing. Control. They couldn't control her. If they tried they would die or get seriously injured. The only person she loved was a Sayian called Turles. The Jaden's killed him when he was found. Bulma never forgave them.   
  
Bulma lived in the royal dungeon. She's been there since she could remember. As she paced back and forth, back right leg was chained. She had a collar around her neck. It was black, it was there to keep Bulma from getting away and running.   
  
One day Bulma over hearing a conversation between her guards.  
  
"The Sayians will be here in 2 months." Guard one said.  
  
"Let them come, were a lot stronger than all of them. We can take them." Guard two went over a Bulma' s cell and tapped on it. "We have a secret weapon right here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Guard one asked as she joined guard two.  
  
"Well King Barlos said her was going to unleash Bulma and let her kill off all the Sayians."  
  
Bulma looked up at the guard and gave a evil smile. 'Kill the Sayians? Never I will kill you and the King.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sleeping in his pod, until the sleep fog lifted and Radditz came on the screen.  
  
"Prince Vegeta we will be there in one minute. Prepare to land."  
  
"Alright." Vegeta put in the landing coordinates. Holding on to the side of the seat, Vegeta's pod landed on the planet.   
  
There were about hundreds of space pods landing there. Every ramp went down and thousands of Sayians ran out and battled the Jadens. Prince Vegeta came down and attacked with a vicious and deadly punches, kicks, ki blasts, and special attacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was chewing her way out of the chains. The guards had gone to fight leaving her there alone and unguarded. She got out of the chains and started to chew on the bars of the cell. She got out and ran up the stairs toward the battle ground.  
  
All she could hear were screaming and yelling, wolves howling and barking. Bulma ran more but was stopped by the King and his guards.  
  
"Come to help us I see."  
  
Bulma gave a deep warning growl and prepared to fight.  
  
"What's this? Your not helping? So you want to kill me do you? Attack her."  
  
The guards attacked Bulma, but she easily killed both of them. King Barlos was horrified by the way she looked.   
  
"Let me go and you can have your freedom."   
  
Bulma laughed at him and jumped in the air and came down making sure her claws went into his neck and sliced his throat.  
  
Bulma's look was now the same. She put the Kings head into her mouth and dragged him to the Sayians.  
  
~~~~~~~~Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All of them are dead but the King." Radditz came to Vegeta and put a arm on his shoulder. "Want to kill him yourself?" Radditz said with a smile and thumbs up.  
  
"Yes, I think I will take care of him myself."  
  
"Hey what's that up ahead?" Turles came down the ramp and pointed to a blue figure not to far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter Home  
  
R&R Review and tell me what you think.  
  
Should I go on or not?   
  
Next Chapter: Vegeta goanna take Bulma back home or not? 


	2. Lost and Found

Blue Sayian Wolf Chapter 2 Found and Taken  
  
I don't own anything.  
'---' Thinking  
"---" Talking  
*---* Vegeta and Bulma talking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"All of them are dead but the King." Radditz came to Vegeta and put a arm on his shoulder. "Want to kill him yourself?" Radditz said with a smile and thumbs up.  
  
"Yes, I think I will take care of him myself."  
  
"Hey what's that up ahead?" Turles came down the ramp and pointed to a blue figure not to far away.   
  
As the blue figure got closer Vegeta noted that it had something in its mouth.   
  
Bulma got to the Sayians and threw the king toward them. The body rolled to the feet of the Prince.  
  
"Its King Barlos. What happen to him?" Radditz picked up the head of the King and looked at the face.  
  
Bulma gave a slight chuckle as they asked that question.  
  
"You did this didn't you?" Prince Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma gave a wolf grin.  
  
"Why would you betray your own kind?"  
  
Bulma gave a deep growl.  
  
"They aren't her kind." Prince Vegeta said.  
  
"How do you know this?" Turles asked Vegeta.  
  
"I just do you baka. She will come back with us." Vegeta smirked and shot King Barlos into smithereens. Bulma, Vegeta, Turles, and Radditz boarded their ships. Bulma went with Vegeta on his own ship and the others on separate.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride back to Planet Vegita-sie. Vegeta put on the sleep mask for Bulma and himself. It took quiet along time to put it over her mouth and nose. They slept for 3 months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma is now 18   
Vegeta is now 22 don't worry I needed 10 years to go by so I could go on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta got closer to each other during 10 years. Bulma spent every moment with Vegeta she could. Learning ki attacks and battle stances for a wolf to know. Bulma slept in Vegeta's room on the couch. They ate with each other. They did everything together. Vegeta and Bulma went on a purging mission to the planet Mahou, the magic planet. King Vegeta cae with them. Of course Radditz and Turles came. They also got to know her too. Along with King Vegeta. King Vegeta was proud of Bulma and her strengths.   
  
Planet Mahou was full of magic and demons. Trickery and sorcerer lived there. But they were no match for the Sayians. The Mahouins were weak and couldn't use long range battle magic.  
  
When the Sayians arrived on they were meet by sorcerers and demons. The battle began. Fights and screaming. Killings and ki blast. Bulma was killing and slashing with her claws. Bulma went after a tora(tiger) oni(demon).   
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma ran with full power into the woods. Soon after Vegeta got three demons off him he went to go see if Bulma was okay.   
  
I bloody howl came from the direction Bulma went. Everybody and everything turned the way the howl came from. Radditz, Turles, King and Prince Vegeta along with the rest of the Sayians flew to the bloody howl.  
  
When they got there Bulma was in the air surrounded by a blue flame. A sorcerer was making a evil laugh down below.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Transformation 


	3. Transformations

Chapter 3 Transformation I don't own anything  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Last time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I bloody howl came from the direction Bulma went. Everybody and everything turned the way the howl came from. Radditz, Turles, King and Prince Vegeta along with the rest of the Sayians flew to the bloody howl.  
  
When they got there Bulma was in the air surrounded by a blue flame. A sorcerer was making a evil laugh down below.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Bulma was still howling and whimpering in pain.  
  
"Ah. Prince Vegeta is weak when it comes to this wolf. Why do you care so much for her? Never mind that. Now you will see her die. Knives come here at once."  
  
"Yes master. What is it you want?" A tall blonde headed boy appeared beside the man, bowing on one knee with his head low.  
  
"Kill the young wolf for me."  
  
Knives gasped in horror at the command "Why kill her?"  
  
"Just do as I say."  
  
Knives got up and the man disappeared but not before he sent two demons to make sure Knives did the job.  
  
"Daz merna te dom de con twe de."(it just something I made up) Knives recited in ancient tongue. Bulma began to glow and a scream admitted though the air. The glow turned to a bright red, you could see through it. Bulma's body was changing. Paws became arms and legs. The tail become that of a sayian. Her face changed into a young woman's with bright blue eyes, blue hair, and beautiful features.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Vegeta!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Just as master ordered." Knives put up his hand and recited a different part of the spell. Bulma's glow changed into a purple light, The light was coming down to the ground and disappeared.  
  
"I changed the end part. She is a sayian now. I had to turn her this way so the screams made it sound as though she were dying."   
  
Bulma lay naked on the ground. Her eyes closed. Bulma's tail lay on the ground next to her. So much pain came from the transformation. Shivering from the memory of the pain. Bulma eyed her eyes and looked around her.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta whispered as he put one hand out and looked at her.  
  
Bulma sat up and tried to stand. She got on her feet wobbly and unsteady.   
  
*THUD*   
  
Bulma feel straight to the ground.   
  
"Wha....... What happen?" She asked as she looked at her hands. 'No paws, no hair, I am a being.'  
  
Vegeta walked over and knelt over Bulma. "You're a Sayian now." Vegeta took off his cape and wrapped it around her naked body.  
"Thank you for not killing her." King Vegeta spoke up.  
  
Vegeta picked up Bulma and carried her back to the battle cruiser.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta slept for months until they got back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*BC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta laid her back down and looked at her. 'She's no longer a wolf. She's so beautiful. Why am I thinking this.'   
  
The months went by. Vegeta didn't bother to put on the sleeping mask, he put Bulma through it. Every day he would go and check on Bulma. Even sleep by her side. His nights were haunted by fantasies and dreams of Bulma.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegetia-sei was in sight. Vegeta woke up and looked out side the window. He went over to the window and touched it. Bulma stirred in her sleep. "Vegeta." Bulma said.  
  
"So your up."  
  
Bulma sat up and scooted toward the side of the bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her. The moon light bounced off her creamy skin. Eyes glittered with pride. She still had his cape around her. Bulma tried to stand up fell back onto the bed. Vegeta chuckled and waked over to her.  
  
"Can't walk, can we?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hey this is not funny. You try being a wolf then turn into a human sayian." Bulma tried to hit him but he dodged the blow and she landed on his lap. Bulma blushed a deep red. Vegeta laughed. Bulma got up and laid back down on the bed and covered her head with the blankets.  
  
Vegeta watched her. "Crying are we?"  
  
"No."   
  
Vegeta grabbed the covers and pulled them down.  
  
"Vegeta stop." Bulma pulled them back up.  
  
"No." He ripped the covers off her and threw them on the floor. His cape went along with them. Bulma was completely naked. Vegeta looked her body up and down.  
  
"Vegeta give me them back I am cold." Bulma sat up and didn't even bother to cover herself. Vegeta handed her a blanket. She wrapped herself up in it.  
  
"Is anything going to change between us?" Bulma asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Lessons and Landing 


	4. authors note, sorryu

I would like to deeply apologize about this story. I haven't updates in a few months and I am not going to. However, my friend really likes this story and another one of mine, Kagome's Demon Side. She is going to re-write the stories, taking out all the errors and making longer chapters with more detail. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Bye. 


End file.
